


Reeking Roscoe

by CharWright5



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison didn't die, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Humor, Liam's nose gets tortured, Post Series, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Scarred For Life, Scent Kink, Stiles and Derek fuck in the Jeep a lot, background Kira Yukimura/ Malia Tate, background Liam Dunbar/ Hayden Romero, background Lydia Martin/ Jordan Parrish, background Scott McCall/ Allison Argent, background Stiles Stilinski/ Derek Hale, how do I tag this omfg, references to daddy kink, sex smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Before a long road trip, the Pack tries to talk Liam out of riding with Stiles and Derek. He doesn't understand why... until he's stuck in the Jeep and his nose alerts him to the reason...





	Reeking Roscoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JCMaxwellyuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMaxwellyuy/gifts).



> Commission for my best bro Kaizer, who introduced me to the term "zaddy" and fucking _mustached VEGETA_ and I will never be the same again.
> 
> Also wow at my autocorrect exposing my lack of chill over VEGETA okay then

“So, who's riding with who?”

Liam looked from Scott, who'd posed the question, to the others who were gathered in the halfway-underground parking garage located underneath Derek's building. The place was wide open, barely any cars parked, at least none near the dark corner where they were standing around, and Liam wondered how many people actually lived in the apartments. Yeah, Derek was basically a trust fund kid—from what he'd heard anyway—but he also supposedly made money renting places in this building. Given how few cars he spotted, he didn't think there were a whole lotta tenants.

Better than sitting on his ass doing nothing though, Liam figured. Although if he had a bank account like Derek was rumored to...

“I can't ride with anyone else. I'll get car sick,” Lydia stated and Liam frowned, knowing it was a lie. Chances were the alpha control freak part of her just didn't want anyone else driving her car, not after Malia nearly crashed it last time.

Again.

“I'm with her,” Parrish added in a move that surprised no one, Derek and Stiles rolling their eyes in perfect synchronization from where they stood by the omega human's Jeep.

No need to ask who those two were riding with. They'd been disgustingly glued together since they'd returned to Beacon Hills, suddenly Mated in another move that had surprised no one.

Liam screwed up his face in a disgusted grimace, turning away before he puked, already feeling on edge given the full moon that was happening the next night, which was why they were all leaving _that_ night. A Pack up in Oregon had apparently been experiencing issues with Monroe's asshole group and had reached out to Scott, the True Alpha they'd heard rumors of that had been traveling around the area helping other Packs. Ordinarily Scott would make the trip with just his core group with their preordained roles: Derek, the son of the legendary Talia Hale and a diplomat at heart; Lydia, the boss alpha bitch who could negotiate her way out of anything and also a damn good warning system; Stiles, the sneaky con artist who could find out anything and was the self-proclaimed planner of the group; Allison, the hunter turned protector who could assess any tactical situation and also keep their own Pack safe.

Normally Liam wouldn't be a part of this but considering he still wasn't trusted to be by himself during a full moon—which was totally unfair, since Hayden _was_ , and his alpha girlfriend was staying behind, leaving him without his own anchor or Mate—he had to come with. And so did Malia and Kira, who were acting as his babysitters, and Parrish, as extra protection in case things get hairy. None of them really knew anything about the Oregon Pack, other than the fact that they lived off the grid and were more primitive in nature and habits, hence the full moon meeting. Some sort of tradition thing, Derek had explained. Liam didn't understand it.

Hell, there was a lot Liam didn't understand. Like why Hayden couldn't come with to help keep him calm. Or why Mason couldn't come either, Stiles' back-up and assistant and their new fount of knowledge. But nope, instead, Scott was trying to keep the group as small as possible so they didn't look like they were invading or like they were trying to intimidate anyone—although in Liam's opinion, rolling in with a former hunter, a Banshee, a Hellhound, a powerful Kitsune, and a homicidal were-coyote...probably not the best way to get that point across.

Yes, the Beacon Hills Pack of Peacemakers, with their smorgasbord of supernaturals, all of whom could kill, some of whom had actually done so before.

This was gonna be a disaster, Liam could just feel it. What he wouldn't give to be able to just...stay at home. Sure, he may freak out some little old ladies by running around _in the nude_ , but with the town now knowing the truth about everything, it wasn't like he had to hide what he was anymore. And most of the bigots had moved on, were outnumbered by the more progressive thinking folks who accepted the non-humans among them, so the risk of him being attacked or harmed wasn't as big as it had been when he was first turned.

Honestly, it felt like his chances of dying were higher if he actually went to Oregon and met with that unknown other Pack.

"You were perfectly fine last time you rode with me in my car," Scott reminded Lydia with his usual baffled expression and she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips at him calling her out like that.

"Your driving is the second worst out of all of us and Liam doesn't even have his license," she pointed out in a saccharine voice that had Liam wanting to bare his neck at her. "Besides, you aren't even driving any vehicles today. Allison's driving her dad's Suburban, so your point is moot."

Liam turned to the mentioned female where she stood in front of the mentioned SUV, dressed in a sweet summer dress and combat boots, girly and badass, her personality perfectly expressed through fashion. There was an amused twist to her lips as she watched her Mate and her best friend bicker, not getting involved, instead choosing to silently stand by during another minor power struggle between the female who was human but an alpha and the male who was the Alpha but a beta.

Secondary genders made shit confusing when it came to Pack dynamics.

Scott opened his mouth to argue further, only to be cut off by a huffing Malia.

"Me and Kira'll ride with Scott and Allison."

Liam cocked an eyebrow. For once, Malia was creating peace rather than creating more friction by resorting to violence. First time for everything and personally he wasn't about to go against it or question it, choosing to just let it happen instead.

He watched as Kira's eyes widened at her girlfriend volunteering them suddenly but quickly recovered and put on a cheery smile instead, going along with things, too. Lydia assessed the two of them with shrewd eyes before dismissing it with a wag of the eyebrows and a flip of red hair over her shoulder.

"Fine by me," she declared before turning her gaze on Liam. Now it was his turn to go wide eyed at being in the spotlight and he wished he had someone to hide behind or to stand beside and share the intensity of Lydia's gaze. "Guess that means you're riding with me and Jordan."

Liam glanced at the beta in question, seeing him nodding, everyone else murmuring in agreement as they all decided the whole thing was a done deal. Which...

No.

It was nothing against Parrish or his strength, even without the whole Hellhound thing. But... but there was a reason why Liam was being dragged on this trip around a full moon and even if it wasn't happening that night, the werewolf part of him tended to get out of control the night before thanks to anger issues. Combine that with the fact that his alpha Mate was staying home and the entire thing felt like a recipe for disaster.

Parrish wasn't a werewolf and therefore wouldn't have the ability to calm him. Lydia was an alpha in dynamic and could potentially get to the omega part of Liam but it wasn't a risk he wanted to take, not when she was driving a small sedan.

Turning away, Liam considered all options. Scott was Pack Alpha, but his ride was already pretty full. Maybe if Malia and Kira rode with Derek and Stiles...

He switched his attention to the latter couple, finding Stiles pacing away with his phone to his ear, talking to his dad from the sounds of it, and Derek leaning back against the grill of the Jeep. Derek was an alpha by dynamic, had been Pack Alpha once upon a time. Plus there was the time he and Stiles both had helped calm Liam during their trip to Mexico to rescue Scott. And with the total all-knowing zen wolf thing he had going on, Liam trusted him to take charge should shit hit the fan.

Trusted him more than Scott with anything werewolf related to be honest.

There was also the fact that the Jeep was bigger, had a roll cage, and had survived countless collisions and supernatural attacks. It could handle a small werewolf losing control due to the time of the month and where the day fell on the moon's cycle.

Jesus. How did females handle this shit twice a month, two cycles to keep track of? He'd completely lose his mind.

"Uh, actually," he began with a wince, wringing the back of his neck. "I think I should ride with Derek and Stiles."

Derek shrugged nonchalantly, apparently on board with that plan. Meanwhile, the rest of the Pack were exchanging looks, apprehensive and confused and wary and disgusted. Liam tried scenting the air to figure out what was going on, why they were all looking that way, what exactly they were trying to say to each other. All he smelled was exhaust, leaking oil from someone's car, and old vomit. Gross.

Okay, yeah, he could smell his Packmates, too, but their chemosignals? He still couldn't decipher those. The only one he knew was the bitter tang of anxiety and that was only because Stiles reeked of it so much that Liam had learned how to figure it out. It was like learning Spanish through living in Mexico for a year or something. He could find that scent underlying most of the others, but it was the more prominent emotions he had issues figuring out.

Pointed looks were all sent Scott's way, every female deciding he should be the one to speak for the Pack. Parrish turned away, not wanting anything to do with it. Derek cocked an eyebrow, seeming a mix of confused and offended.

Or maybe it was just his Resting Sourwolf Face--as Stiles called it--making a not-so-triumphant comeback.

After a long moment, Scott let out a long suffering sigh and turned to Liam with a grimace. It was clear he didn't wanna say what he was about to, that he was being forced into it by everyone else, that it wasn't gonna be good. Liam felt his heart clench in his chest, dreading what was about to come, the omega in him easily upset, the Beta werewolf in him nervous about what his Alpha had to say.

"It'll be better for you to ride with Lydia."

Wait. That was it?

Apparently not, given the huff Lydia let out as she crossed her arms and the way Malia threw hers in the air in exasperation and Allison gave him a reproachful look and Kira shook her head but stayed out of it. Even Parrish was throwing a dubious expression at Scott and Derek's singular eyebrow seemed to climb higher as he tried to figure it out for himself.

"There's plenty room in her backseat so it shouldn't be a problem." Scott tried for light with a goofy grin on his face but it didn't quite reach his eyes, the whole thing fake as fuck, and Liam frowned deeply at it.

"Backseat of the Jeep is bigger," he pointed out as he gestured to the mentioned vehicle. "And Derek and Stiles did a good job talking me down from shifting during a road trip before. I trust them to do it again."

Lydia opened her mouth to speak but Parrish's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Instead, she bobbed her head in concession, unable to argue despite wanting to. Banshees and Hellhounds couldn't relate to the pull of the moon. Sure, Parrish's shifting was beyond his control at times, but he wasn't able to stop it or regain his senses like werewolves could. He wouldn't be able to help Liam. And neither could Lydia, even as smart as she was.

So Liam had a good point and they all had to admit it.

Still, they all shot wary glances at Scott, all silently demanded he talk sense into his wayward Beta pup. At least that's how they all still saw him, like some little kid that needed constant babying and sheltering.

Scott grimaced again, scratching at his uneven jaw. "Okay, but riding with the two of them together? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Liam just looked more confusion, struggling to read between the lines but not finding anything there. At least not anything helpful. He glanced over at Derek, finding the alpha glowering at Scott yet not saying anything. Apparently he could read just fine.

"We're not that bad," he finally spoke up, making Lydia snort, Malia mutter a "yeah right", and Allison bury her face in Scott's shoulder to hide her own amusement.

Yep. Liam was definitely missing something.

"You know what," Lydia began, clapping her hands together once with a smirk that was half amused, half evil. "Let him ride with who he wants. He'll figure it out for himself and change his mind for the trip back." With a flip of her hair, she spun on a heel and headed to her driver's side door, not hesitating to get behind the wheel. Parrish watched her then turned back to the rest of the Pack, glancing at each person in turn before settling on Liam.

"You sure this is what you want?"

Liam rolled his eyes. If he hadn't been a hundred percent sure before, he was after everyone had questioned him. It felt like he had something to prove at this point. So he looked the older man right in the eye, chin tipped up and arms folded in determination. "Yes. I'm sure."

The deputy nodded once then turned to Scott, shrugging as if to say there was nothing more to do. And without another word, he slipped into Lydia's passenger seat, the Banshee starting up the engine.

The rest of the Pack looked resigned as they all climbed into Allison's dad's SUV, leaving Liam and Derek alone in the parking deck. The alpha told them to head on, they'd catch up at the first scheduled rest stop, and the other two vehicles drove away.

A minute or two later, Stiles came back from wherever he'd wandered off to during his phone call, looking back and forth between Derek and Liam, amused smirk on his face as he settled his focus on his Mate. "Mommy and Daddy put us in charge of babysitting, huh?"

Liam and Derek rolled their eyes in perfect synchronization, the alpha pushing away from the Jeep to shove playfully at Stiles before heading to the passenger side door.

Stiles just laughed as he headed to the driver's side, opening it with a jerk. "No, no, this is good practice for when we have kids of our own. God knows we get enough practice making 'em." He waggled his eyebrows at Derek, who glowered back with such heat that even Liam felt like submitting.

"Get in the fucking car, Stiles."

Stiles kept grinning, gesturing for Liam to get in first, and the Beta werewolf clambered into the backseat, only to pause.

"Hey, why is it sticky right here?"

Derek jerked his head to Stiles so fast, Liam was sure he broke something. Liam got situated in the middle of the bench, glancing back and forth between the couple exchanging very loud expressions, widening eyes and bobbing eyebrows and rapid hand gestures he was sure wasn't any form of sign language. Yeah. He was definitely missing something again.

With a sigh, Stiles slipped behind the wheel and stuck the keys in the ignition. "Ice cream."

Liam frowned, leaning closer to the stain and sniffing. No hints of sugar or cream or anything, not to mention the sticky stain was clear and not any sort of artificial coloring. "Doesn't smell like ice cream," he argued, sniffing again and picking up the scents of...

Huh.

Kinda smelled like Stiles and Derek, only... only stronger, more intense, and with an added spice he usually picked up when he and Hayden--

Oh.

Oh!

Oh god.

He bolted upright seconds before Stiles started the engine, staring wide eyed at the rear view mirror. Stiles caught the expression, eyes crinkling in amusement, and Derek shot Liam a look that was almost apologetic.

"You really don't wanna know, kid," the alpha stated, his Mate chuckling under his breath, and no, Liam did not wanna know.

Instead he turned to his right to see if that side was safe to sit on, wanting to get away from the stickiness, except, nope, that was a suspicious looking stain there, too.

Stuck in the middle it was.

The Jeep pulled off and Liam sighed, buckling his seat belt, before sniffing. Mistake. Big mistake. The interior of the Jeep obviously held the scents of metal and leather, typical of a car. It also held the scents of Pack members if Liam searched hard enough, picking up Scott and Malia and Lydia, even a bit of Kira and Hayden and Mason if he searched hard enough.

Only he didn't want to.

Because strongest of all was Stiles and Derek. Which made sense. This was Stiles' vehicle and as Stiles' Mate, Derek would spend a lot of time in it. Only it wasn't just them, it was also that strong spiced note of sex and the sweetness of omegan slick and the bitter tang of alpha come and...

Fuck, how many hours did he have to put up with this?

No wonder everyone looked so uneasy and tried to get Scott to talk him out of riding with the Mated pair. They were trying to save him from this _smell_.

Maybe next time he should just shut up and listen and follow along, even if he didn't fully understand.

Or maybe everyone could stop treating him like he was seven and not seventeen and flat out tell him that the Jeep reeked of sex and they were trying to spare his nose.

Speaking of...

"Guys, can we maybe crack a window? It reeks in here."

Stiles' eyes momentarily went skyward but he still rolled his window down about a quarter way. Derek did the same on his door, except the expression on his face was a strange mix of prideful and understanding, like he knew it must be hell on a werewolf's nose to constantly breathe in the smell of someone else's fucking but also enjoying the fact that his Mate and their property had been so thoroughly claimed. It was something that was typical of both supernaturals and anyone with the alpha dynamic, meaning Derek got a double dose of it.

Really, it was a wonder the Jeep didn't smell worse than it did.

The fresh air helped to break up some of the more hedonistic scents inside the vehicle, even if it let in cooler air. Liam tugged the hood of his jacket closer around his neck as they hit the highway and the faster speed cause wind to blow in faster, making it colder.

And making the scents of the couple in the front hit him in his face.

Jesus Christ, they reeked of sex, too!

"Oh come on!" he burst out, Stiles' eyes darting to him in the rear view, Derek peering at him over his shoulder. "Did you two fuck right before we left, too?"

"Watch your language," Stiles chastised as though he was Liam's actual parent, as though he had any room to talk about anyone's foul mouth.

The deadpan look Derek sent his way echoed Liam's sentiments about that, eyes rolled before he turned to look out the windshield.

"We're meeting a new Pack," was all the alpha said, like it explained anything.

And maybe it did to him, but Liam was still relatively new to all this, not to mention an omega, so he still wasn't quite getting it.

A snort came from Stiles as he switched his focus from the road to Liam's confused face. "Are you seriously gonna sit there and claim that Hayden didn't scent mark the crap out of you, too?" he stated pointedly, an eyebrow arched for emphasis. "I'm not a werewolf but the omega in me is still picking up the scent of an alpha that staked its claim."

Shit.

Liam flushed and turned away. "Still don't smell as bad as you," he muttered, words lost in the gusts blowing in through the half opened windows.

"Only because you and Hayden are still babies and can't quite do it right," Derek replied with a smirk and Liam's face got hotter.

"Oh! Are we gonna have to give the pup _The Talk_?" Stiles asked with devious glee, smirk on his face that almost always came with a plan that wound up getting them in more trouble than actually helped them out.

"No!" Liam objected forcefully, waving his arms around. "God no. Spare me please!"

Stiles cackled, Derek grinned in amusement, and Liam threw himself back against the seat with a huff.

"Too bad," the older omega commented cheekily. "Cause zaddy here has some good tips." He poked at Derek's cheek, the alpha smacking his hand away and scowling.

"I still have no clue what the fuck that means."

"Hey, can you knock off the daddy kink shit until you get your own room?" Liam requested. "Bad enough you keep referring to me as a child, I don--"

"Is that was it is?" Derek talked over him, words aimed at Stiles. "A daddy kink thing?"

"Oh my god!"

Once again, Liam got ignored, Stiles shrugging a shoulder as he failed at fighting back a smirk. "More or less."

"Then just call me 'daddy' then. Not as confusing that way."

Liam jerked forward so fast the seat belt cut into his stomach and he unclipped it as he scooted to the edge of the bench to lean in between the couple in the front. "I'm still in the back, forming countless mental scars over this conversation."

An unimpressed look was aimed his way by Stiles. "Then get out."

"Stiles."

"We're on the highway!" Liam pointed out.

"Tuck and roll."

" _Stiles_."

He huffed at his Mate's reproachful tone then leaned over to open the glovebox. A strip of condoms rolled out from the overstuffed compartment, pack of baby wipes tumbling after, as well as a pair of black boxer briefs that honestly could've belonged to either one of them. Liam was gonna have nightmares for years, was gonna wake up in a cold sweat screaming about that pair of undies choking him or something. Stiles ignored it all as he rifled around for something, eventually pulling out a tangled knot of earbuds.

"Now quit bitching," he ordered as he damn near whacked Liam in the face with them, the Beta taking hold and shooting a glare.

As usual, Derek seemed to be no help, more focused on shoving everything back into the glovebox. Except for the boxer briefs, which he held up to his nose and inhaled deeply from, apparently trying to figure out who they belonged to. Judging by the way his eyes seemed to gloss over, they were Stiles'.

Gross.

With a shudder, Liam slid back in his seat, refusing to think about the possibility that he was on top of some stain or nastiness he was trying hard to ignore, pushing away the part of him that was wondering about the stains even being possible when condoms were clearly available. Nope, no thanks, not going there. Instead he buckled himself back in and untangled the headphones, plugging them into his iPhone and starting whatever playlist he'd last left on. Volume up, he drowned out whatever it was Derek was saying to Stiles that caused the mischievous smirk to return and pulled up his text thread with Hayden, smiling to himself at her last message to have a safe trip and have fun (but not too much fun lol) and to text whenever he could.

' _I hate this family_ ' he quickly typed and sent, huffing quietly to himself.

The rest stop wasn't gonna be for another hundred miles or so. He just hoped he had enough battery to last until he could switch cars and ride with Lydia and Parrish instead. Her sedan was too small for them to be able to make any scents like the ones the Jeep reeked of. At least he hoped...


End file.
